


Baby Saves The Day

by Trojie



Series: Fics for SPNVerse Challenges [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gen, Impala Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala usually just sits back and lets her boys call the shots, but sometimes they're just such idiots that she can't take it. One right turn instead of left, one gas stop earlier rather than later, and they could have avoided being attacked or arrested. </p><p>Five times the Impala saved the Winchesters without them noticing it, and one time the boys figured it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Saves The Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Детка приходит на помощь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196363) by [Wayward_jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr), [Wincent_Cester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester)



> [From a title by Tifaching and a story idea from Yalumesse, for a challenge at spnverse](http://spn-verse.livejournal.com/6953.html?thread=112169#t112169)

1.

Hiding in a layby, dawn half-light and raggedy trees keeping them from sight of the main road, Sam and Dean are waiting out a police tail they're pretty sure has been following them since the last gas stop. 

'Okay, let's hit the road,' says Dean after a tense ten minute wait. 'We must have lost 'em at that last intersection.' He turns the key, starts the engine, but before he can pull away back onto the blacktop, she stalls. 

'C'mon, baby,' he mutters, trying to ignore Sam's half-smirk from the passenger's side. 'Lighten up a little, huh? It's been a long night.' He eases the gas pedal down but she chokes again. 

Before he can try a third time, Sam grabs his forearm, jerks his head at the rearview. There's a police cruiser bearing down, going like a bat out of hell. It speeds by and leaves them in a cloud of swirling autumn leaves. 

'Well, that was lucky,' says Dean after a minute. Next time he tries to start her, the Impala purrs like a kitten.

2.

'That's weird,' says Sam from the driver's seat. Dean wakes up a little. 'Dude, when did you last fill up?'

'S'morning,' Dean yawns, rubbing his eyes. 'Why?'

'Cos she's running on empty already, and my foot isn't that heavy.'

'Y'just don't know how to finesse a lady like this one, that's all,' says Dean. He stretches and shrugs. 'Doesn't matter. Just pull over at the next gas station and fill her up again. You need to learn how to treat my baby better,' he adds, pillowing his head back on her upholstery and trying to catch another five minutes of naptime.

The gas stop goes without a hitch. 

The _next_ gas station, though, the one they would have stopped at, has Gordon Walker's El Camino parked outside it. Sam puts his foot down and thanks everything he can think of. 

3.

There are a few times Bobby's followed the boys in his Chevelle and marvelled at the way Dean drives. Ain't no-one loves American cars like Bobby, and that's a fact, but even he'd admit they can be pigs when it comes to manoeuvrability. Dean, though, seems to be able to get stunts out of his Impala you'd think weren't possibly outside the movies. One time they were running from a righteously pissed-off citizen who hadn't taken kindly to a bit of light grave-robbing and arson, and Dean managed to take that Impala through a turn that Bobby would swear should have ended with them wrapped around a tree. 

It almost ain't natural, those boys and that car.

4.

'C'mon, baby, _c'mon,'_ Dean growls over and over under his breath. In the back seat, Sam's passed out and bleeding. The engine turns, catches, gasps, dies every time. She's all banged to hell, he knows she is, and he's gonna fix her up good as soon as he can, but right now they've got to _go_. 

'C'mon, baby, please,' he says, and she coughs into life just in time to get them back on the road before the demons come round the corner and catch up. 

5\. 

They're pretty much lost, and it's snowing, thick and deep outside. There're no motels, hotels, bed-and-breakfasts, not so much as a goddamn house for miles. So they're gonna have to sleep in the car. 

It's freezing. Even huddled together shoulder-to-shoulder in the backseat under a pile of their jackets and the one blanket they keep in the trunk, it's freezing. Sam's kind of worried that there might actually be a risk of hypothermia, but he's so sleepy, so cold, he can't help but fall asleep, Dean's head lolling on his shoulder. 

When they wake up in the morning, he's confused. 

'Did you forget to turn the car off last night?' he asks Dean, shaking him awake. 'Dean?'

'Wha'? No.'

But under them the engine is idling, rumbling soothingly, and the heater is on full blast. 

1.

Dean's heart is pounding as he stares at the Impala. What just happened makes no goddamn sense. He'd thought they were about to get smushed into a wall. They _were_ about to get smushed into a wall. He's rebuilt the engine in his car with his bare hands three times, he knows exactly how much power she has. and he and Sam were sitting ducks. They should have known a vengeful spirit with a heavy machinery fetish would be able to jump the fence from the construction site, given something to ride in. Dean is never letting his baby within fifty miles of a mechaphilic haunting ever again. 

'That wasn't normal,' Sam pants, staring at the Impala too. 

'Gee you think?' Dean says, running his hand over the Impala's miraculously un-crashed hood possessively. 

'Dude, cars shouldn't be able to get possessed in the first place, but she has been, a few times now. You can't deny that. And unless you installed remote control without me looking, she was definitely possessed just then.' Sam runs his hands through his hair, frustrated and adrenaline-high like Dean is. 'But _she stopped_.'

'So?'

'So I'm saying, your goddamn car just _threw off possession_ and saved our frigging lives.'

Dean looks down at the black paint and chrome he's caressing, and smiles. 'That's my girl.'


End file.
